


Tara Bites

by Gammarad



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood Drinking, Dubious Consent, F/F, Psychic Bond, Unhappy Ending, Useless Vampires, Verging on Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gammarad/pseuds/Gammarad
Summary: Nora and Tara had been inseparable as a vampire hunting team. Until one of them fell to the creatures of the night they hunted and the other tried to save her.Maybe she's been saved. Or maybe putting her in a safe house and keeping her fed with blood stolen from a hospital is pointlessly prolonging the inevitable.The two of them always used to agree about everything.





	Tara Bites

**Author's Note:**

  * For [havisham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/gifts).



> Thanks to the_rck for help with rating and suggestions for the story.

The room where Tara slept through the days was deep below the surface. 

She dreamed while she slept. When she and her sister Nora had hunted them together, Tara had not thought that vampires dreamed. They looked dead by day, corpses; she hammered the stakes into their hearts and watched them shatter into ashes and never thought she might have interrupted a dream.

Tara's dreams were almost always about herself and Nora. Inseparable since before they could talk, the sisters had been each other's best friend, confidante, shadow. They'd shared an empathic bond, always knowing what each other felt. Tara hadn't realized it was anything more than usual, hadn't understood it was a psychic gift, until she'd woken as a vampire and been able to feel Nora's emotions, just as always — but Nora had no longer been able to feel hers, which tilted the scales of their emotional equilibrium. 

Nora had screamed. She hadn't dropped Tara, but held her tighter, watching her eyes open. Tara felt Nora's despair dissipate. Nora had been watching her beloved sister die, been devastated, and now — reprieved; relief flooded through her. She pulled Tara close and embraced her. 

"No," Tara had said. "I'm still dead. You have to stake me. I'm a vampire." It was what they did.

Nora had shaken her head. "It will be all right," she had said. Tara, unable to sway her sister through her feelings as she had always done before, was carried along on the wave of Nora's conviction to this underground safe house.

What an ironic name, safe house. It was physically safe. But it was not safe in any other way.

—————

At night Nora went to see her sister. Not every night, not anymore, but she never missed two nights in a row. She brought blood in bags from a hospital's stores. She brought news of the hunt, how it progressed. 

"Please let me have a Net connection, at least," Tara would beg. If she had one, she could reveal her location to the Guild. If the Guild knew where she was, they could come and stake her and end all this. Nora would never risk it. While Nora was there, her own need for Tara kept Tara sane. But when Nora was far away, Tara often despaired. 

That night, when Nora went to the hospital, she found they'd installed a new security system. She would have to research how to hack it. It might take days. A vampire unfed for too long could get so hungry she might kill a visitor. 

Nora told herself it was necessary. She would have to feed Tara herself. 

She wondered if it was possible for a vampire as new to the state as her sister to infect someone. It was not a concern, was it? She wasn't about to die. And if she did — well then, Nora and her sister would be the same again, and that would not be so bad.

Even if it was, there was no other way.

—————

When Nora arrived that night, Tara felt the difference. Nora was anxious, eager, excited; none of those emotions were usual anymore. Tara remembered them from the hunt. Nora's computer skills would have found a target. Tara would have scouted the location and prepared a plan. They would have known, each of the sisters, their part in the takedown, executed it with occasional improvisations but always clean and successful kills. Until they faced Michael.

He was the one who had killed Tara. He was also the one who, the night before, had bitten her. Neither of them realized he was one of the rare vampires whose victims would turn if killed soon after even a single bite. Tara thought, especially on the nights she was alone in the safe house, that Michael had known. That he still knew, because he was still out there. The one who'd gotten away.

Tara's first thought was that the new emotions were because there was finally a plan to get Michael. She said it, as soon as Nora opened the door. "Have you found him at last? Michael?"

Nora's bright feelings darkened a bit with fear, resentment, frustration. "No," she said. "I still can't find him. The Guild can't. We will, though. I promise. We'll get revenge for you, Tara."

That hadn't been what Tara was looking for, but Nora couldn't feel her anymore to know that. Tara was silent. Nora came close to her. She put her arms around Tara, feeling the coolness of her sister's body, the smooth velvet of her skin now a few shades lighter than it had been before, no longer the same medium brown as Nora's own. 

"Tara," she breathed. "The hospital — I couldn't get in today. I'll get the new codes soon, I promise, but tonight, you have to…" Nora couldn't say it. She felt the spark surging in her. She remembered how it had felt to Tara when Michael bit her. So good she thought about it when she touched herself. It always made her come. 

They could share that. It'd be almost like when they were kids, masturbating in their twin beds at the same time, always, when one felt the urge the other one gave in to it too. Their climaxes always at the same time, doubled, felt together, perfect. It would be like that. It might be better.

"You have to bite me."

—————

Tara knew she, herself, did not want to do this. She had thought about it over and over when she was alone and she did not want to be a vampire, she did not want to continue this locked in the basement charade of life that could never be anything else. She wanted it over with. 

But Nora wanted Tara, and when Nora was there, Tara felt the way Nora felt. Nora's emotions trampled her own with the reckless abandon of a toddler free from all adult supervision. So even though Tara knew she couldn't possibly want to drink Nora's own blood, Tara felt the desire. She resisted with all her strength. 

"I can't, Nora."

"You have to."

"I might kill you!"

"If you do it now, when you aren't hungry yet, you won't. But if you wait. If you make me go away and get hungrier. Then when I come back — that's when you might kill me."

"Then don't come back. Let me die. We don't keep vampires alive! We're hunters. We stake the monsters and turn them to ash. We always have. I don't …" Tara would have said she didn't know why Nora was keeping her alive, but it would be a lie and there was no point undermining her argument with a lie like that.

"You do. I need you."

"Nora, I'm a vampire stuck in a basement. I can't even get on the Net and help you research! What use am I? What could you possibly need me for?" Tara watched the pulse beat in Nora's throat. The smooth brown skin the very color her own used to be. She felt the warmth of her sister's body heat. So much like her own self those short months ago when she was still human. 

Nora took out a plastic rectangle and flicked a switch on its side. The sharp triangle of a boxcutter blade popped out. "Here, I'll help." She pressed the tip to the side of her neck. A short line of red droplets welled up under the shallow cut. 

Tara's vampire instincts kicked her the way adrenaline used to before a fight. Everything slowed down, focused in on the line of blood on Nora's throat. 

—————

Nora flicked the blade back into safety mode and tucked it into her pocket. She could see Tara's eyes locked onto her neck where she'd made the cut. Her sister wasn't arguing anymore. She stepped closer, put one arm around Tara's waist, and cupped the back of Tara's head in the other hand, fingers tangled in the dark cloud of Tara's hair. Gentle pressure pushing Tara's mouth toward her neck. "Go ahead, sister. Drink."

She had to do this. It wasn't her fault. The hospital had changed the security. 

She could have had backup units of blood stored. She could have taken two or three and gone back to refill before the last one was gone. She could have planned ahead. Tara had always urged her to plan ahead. And, she had to admit as Tara's teeth sank into her neck, as she soared off in the ecstasy of being bitten by a vampire at last, the same as feeling it second-hand but twice as intense because —

— because it was her flesh? Or because it was Tara, who had always been the person she most desired?

Both, Nora thought deliriously as the pleasure went on rising. It was probably both.

—————

The next night, Tara was alone. She lay on the futon and thought. There was a metal folding chair to sit on, and the futon, and that was all the furniture she had. No wooden furniture. She might have broken it apart and found a way to stake herself if there were wooden furniture.

Nora was never going to let her die. 

Nora was changing, and it was because of Tara. When Tara had been alive, her influence over Nora had made them the same. They did the same thing — hunted vampires — they felt the same way about it — the way they both felt. The sum of the feelings of them both. But now it had become clear which half of those feelings were Tara and which half were Nora. And Tara realized, with sadness and even horror, that Nora's feelings left to their own to grow would turn Nora into more of a monster than Tara would ever be, even if Nora was human and Tara was a vampire. And she might have infected Nora. If she let this happen too many more times, she would certainly infect her.

So the next time this happened, and Tara knew there would inevitably be a next time, would be the last time. 

She hadn't had to stop when she did. She was able to, but Nora had been so lost in pleasure that Tara could have gone on drinking. Gone on until Nora didn't have enough blood left to keep her soul in her body. Until there was no more Nora, only Tara, and Tara's feelings were her own again. 

Tara told herself she would do this. That it was the right thing to do. 

And it might even have been true.


End file.
